Love Happens
by SexyMoonPrincess
Summary: Hermione wakes up night after night in her best friend's bed.What did you do Harry?Lol j/k,it wasn't HIS fault...
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Harry Potter fanfic.I've always been hoping that Harry and Mione would get together.I should write to J.K. and tell her that.Hahaha no just kidding.That reminds me,I don't own these characters.J.K.Rowling does. However,this plot is mine and I REALLY hope no one else already has it. Anyways,review,tell me how to make it better,but don't be horribly mean please.I hope ya'll like it! ~*^_^*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I,Hermione Granger,23 years old,yawned and opened my eyes sleepily. I squeezed them shut,rubbed them,and then re-opened them.Then I quickly sat up in bed.  
  
"What the hell...?"I was not in my own bedroom,nor was I in my own bed.Then I looked to my right and lo and behold,there was a man sleeping there.He was mostly buried and I couldn't see his face.All I could see was dark ebony hair.  
  
"I gotta find out where I am."I carefully started to turn the man over.He groaned and shifted to his back.  
  
"Harry?!What the hell is going on here???"A very confused Harry blinked at an even more confused me.  
  
"Hermione,what are you doing in my bed?"he asked groggily.  
  
"Harry James Potter,you better tell me how I got here RIGHT NOW!!!"Now sure,I may happen to be in love with this kid since our 4th year at Hogwarts, but it is not every day that I happen to wake up in my best friend's bed,not knowing how I got there.And if you EVER mention this,you will have signed your death warrant.  
  
He sat up and his bare chest became exposed.I looked at his honey colored skin and his washboard abs.Being a professional quidditch player had done him good."Mione,you are in MY bed,so I don't see how this can be my fault."His green eyes locked with her brown ones and she blushed.  
  
"Well it most certainly is not my fault,"she said while lookinhg away."I would never do something like this and you know it."She crossed her arms and saw Harry's eyes wander down. She glanced down and saw the top of her breasts were exposed.She blushed again and quickly pulled the sheet up.It was then that they realized they were both naked.  
  
Harry cleared his throat."I suggest that we get dressed,go to work,and never mention this again."All Hermione could do was nod in agreement.She was too embarassed and shocked to say anything.Harry got up pulling the top blanket with him."I'm going to take a shower.Feel free to use my other bathroom to take one if you want."Hermione watched as Harry walked into the bathroom and didn't stand up until she heard the lock click.She bolted into the other bathroom and quickly locked the door.Then she sighed heavily and walked over to the shower. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well there was the first chapter.I know it was pretty short and retarded,but it sets the base for the story.I promise,it will get better.There will be many surprises ahead for the dynamic duo,and believe me,this WILL come up again no matter what they agreed to.Hugz and kisses *MUAH*  
  
p.s.I forgot to mention that Harry and Ron are both 23 also.I'll be sure to tell you the ages of any other characters that come into play. 


	2. Damn sexyness!

Here's the second chapter.I'm glad you guys liked the first one so much.And yes,I'm sorry it was so short,but like I said,I was just setting up the base of the plot.I hope this one is better.Review if it is! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ ~Harry's POV.~  
  
I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.Wow,I have no idea how Mione got into my bed.I swear to you,it's really not my fault.The thing is,I know Mione's not at all like that,so it couldn't be her fault either.But I'm just saying,the guys usually get blamed for this sort of thing and I wanted to straighten it out that it was NOT ME!Of course,it's not like I minded.If you ever mention this again I swear I will curse you so that you die a LONG and painful death but...I am madly in love with Hermione Granger.Yes,I am aware that she is my best friend and that's probably all that she thinks of me. Try telling my stubborn heart that.And when I say stubborn,I mean it.These feelings have been here since our 4th year at Hogwarts.Uh huh,yeah,I told you.So anyways,I stepped into the shower and turned the water to cold.I was pretty sweaty from whatever went on last night.I dunno if...that happened,but if it did,fine by me.Yikes,Mione woulda slapped me if she had heard that. Well anyways,I got done with my shower so I put a towel around my waist and went into the kitchen.I started to make pancakes.Mind you,all those years I spent at the Dursley's,I came to be quite a cook.So I went back into the bathroom really quick to put my contacts in(yes I got contacts,those glasses were doofy.)and WHAM,I run straight into something.I look and it just happens to be Hermione,clad in only one of MY towels.  
  
"Mione,I'm sorry,I didn't see you there!"I saw her blush and I think she mummbled "that's ok" but she had her head down.Wow,remind me to get bigger towels in case a she ever needs to shower here again.That skimpy little white towel was good for when I just had to cover from my waist down.But Mione had to cover her whole body.Too much of her creamy skin was showing for my own good and I could feel myself losing control.I had seen plenty girls naked,but never have I gotten so turned on before.It couldn't be healthy so I quick ducked back into my bathroom.I took extra long putting my contacts in that morning,you can bet on that.  
  
~Hermione's POV.~  
  
Ok,THAT was embarassing.I mean,I already saw his naked chest this morning but he was all wet from the shower and looking OOOH so sexy.His hair was wet and shaggy.I would've loved to run my fingers through it then. Oh wow,is that kid ever drop dead gorgeous.It's hard to believe this is the same bony kid I met years ago on the Hogwarts Express.Of course,I always thought he was cute.But now hes handsome and sexy and there's this sort of this 'I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it' aura that surrounds him.He's pretty modest about being so famous.Unless he's around me and Ron of course.Ron,oh gosh,we can't tell him about this.I would die of embarassment if anyone found out!  
  
~Ron's POV.~  
  
Ok ok,me and Lavender are evil.We have known all along that my two best friends are in love.Maybe THEY don't know it,but we do.So,Lav and I had this great idea to put a potion in their drinks that would make,you know, what happened happen.So first the potion knocked 'em out.Then Lav and I dragged them to Harry's flat(it was closer)and put them in his bed.Then,we knew when they woke up they would do the nasty and then fall back asleep. (I'm going to spare you the details,I think you all know how the nasty works.) And the best part was,they wouldn't remember a thing in the morning.Are we geniuses or are we geniuses?  
  
~Hermione's POV.~  
  
Ok,so I go to in the kitchen now because I smell pancakes and my stomach is rumbling something awful.Of course Harry is in there.Luckily his back is to me so I take a seat at the table.Even luckier is that he got dressed. His hair is still damp though.It looks really soft now.He has on kacki's and a light blue silky shirt.He also has on dress shoes.I wonder why he's so dressed up.I simply put on my clothes from yesterday.Obviously,I mean,this is not my flat remember.Of course yesterday happened to be the day that Harry, Ron,Lavender,and I all went to dinner.Now I am able to say that I am not as stuffy and conservative as I used to be.I had a tight pair of black leather low rise pants and a red one- shouldered shirt.Not what I would usually wake up and put on,but considering the circumstances,I didn't really have a choice. My hair was still wet too.Last year,I found this potion that keeps hair from frizzing.It works wonders on mine.Now my hair is just slightly wazy instead of a big tangled mass.Then Harry turned around.Damn him.His shirt is a button down shirt and he just HAD to leave it unbuttoned.Damn that chest of his.I just want to touch it and feel it against me and...  
  
"Oh god Harry,do you think we,you knowmdid that last night?"The thought had just now occurred to me.I could tell by his facial expression that he hadn't thought of it either.  
  
"I have no idea Mione.If we did...well...I'm,uh,erm..."He scratched the back of his head as if the right words would be there."Sorry."That was all he said.Just a simple sorry."I mean...there's nothing wrong...with that...but I'm sure you...you know...didn't...I mean want...I mean I didn't mind...if we...I mean...oh forget it!" Ha.Hahaha.Nice save there Potter.For a minute I thought you were gonna say you wanted to.Silly me.Hahaha.*coughcoughcough* ANYWAYS...  
  
"Well Mione,I have a quidditch conference to go to."So that's why he's so dressed up."And I'm sure you should probably be getting to work."I didn't tell him that I was in no hurry to leave his flat.And that I could call in and pretend I was sick.And that we could stay here and make passionate love all day long...No,I didn't mention any of that.I simply nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well then,how about some breakfast.I'm sure you must be hungry."I wonder if he could here my stomach rumbling.He sat down across from me."So..."he said.Hmmm,this is the first time me and Harry have nothing to say.We always have something to talk about.Talk about akward situations.Sheesh.He must've noticed it tobecause he ate his pancakes hurriedly and stood up.  
  
"Ummm,well I got to be going now.It was ummm,nice seeing you last night. We should do it again sometime soon.The dinner I mean!"Then he blushed and looked away.  
  
"Yeah,I should probably go home and change.I don't think my boss would like it if I came in like this."I saw him look me over.  
  
"Well I don't see anything wrong with it."He flashed me that heart stopping, gorgeous,lopsided grin of his.One look at that and he would have any girls heart.  
  
"You're boss is obviously a woman."Of course,I didn't tell him he was right.Or that I got what he was implying.I just grinned and blushed.I too stood up and he walked over to me.  
  
"I miss seeing you all the time Mione."He was inching closer.I could feel my pulse speed up.Our lips were just centimeters apart.He leaned over and... kissed my cheeck.Damn.DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!Then he whispered "I'll call ya later."in my ear.It made me shiver to feel his hot breath on my neck.So close,I was so close to losing it...He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door with him.He offered to take me home on his way to the conference but I politely declined,saying I needed the exercise.Actually,I decided to walk home so I could have some time to think.I only lived about a mile away anyways.Not that big a deal.He gave me one last hug then slipped into his slick black mustang.One of his many cars.He has about 15 of them I swear.Then he was off after a quick wink out the window.I nearly fainted at that.I kept picturing his chest in my mind.Everytime I blinked there it was. Why oh why did he have to be so sexy?Damn,it was gonna be a looong day... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Ok there it was.Wow,our little Hermione sure has grown up huh?I'm not sure I like the change.Well,ok yes I am.It makes for a humorous story what with all her naughty thoughts and such.Well,if anyone has any requests for what they would like to see in here,feel free to review and tell me.Just one guideline:This is a Harry/Mione fic. and I won't change that cuz they're my favorite couple.I believe that they should be together so in my story they will be.Eventually.Well,yeah,I hope that's ok.And remember...REVIEW! 


End file.
